The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a recording medium for providing users with information based on their preferences.
Recent years have seen the ever-growing use by the general public of apparatuses capable of connecting to networks such as the Internet. Concurrently, services that were previously unheard of are being offered to, and accepted by, an increasing number of users of such apparatuses. Illustratively, some of the TV sets currently marketed have their conventional ability to receive TV programs supplemented with capabilities of connecting to a network and acquiring electronic program guide (EPG) information from specific servers over the network. Also available today with TV sets is the function of reserving desired TV programs for subsequent unattended recording based on the acquired EPG.
EPG can be acquired not only by TV sets but also by other apparatuses such as personal computers for viewing by their users.
FIG. 1 shows a typical EPG screen. EPG, obtained by TV sets and personal computers, as mentioned, is displayed on their display area 11. Typically, EPG is furnished in the form of a matrix-like table in which broadcast stations, broadcast times and broadcast programs are properly associated with one another. FIG. 1, for example, provides information that a program A-1 is broadcast by a broadcast station A starting at 12 o'clock. EPG is offered in a display format enabling the user to see clearly broadcast stations, broadcast times, and broadcast programs as they are suitably associated with one another.
Whereas EPG is displayed basically in a manner in which broadcast stations, broadcast times and broadcasts programs are in correspondence with one another, the EPG-providing party (EPG provider) may also present users with additional information so as to enhance their convenience. For example, the typical display of FIG. 1 shows a “RESERVE” button 21 in each display area where a broadcast program name is indicated. The RESERVE button 21 in a particular area is operated on by the user who wants to reserve the corresponding program for unattended recording. Where the terminal displaying EPG is an apparatus such as a personal computer equipped with a storage section (not shown), operating on the RESERVE button 21 causes the corresponding broadcast program to be preset in the built-in storage section for unattended recording.
The example of FIG. 1 also shows a “RECOMMENDED” button 22 and a “RANKING” button 23. The user operates on the RECOMMENDED button 22 when wishing to view information about the broadcast programs recommended by the EPG provider. The RANKING button 23 is operated on when the user wants to view more information based on reserve counts, ratings and other parameters.
Each of these buttons is arranged to be clicked on by the user manipulating an operation section, not shown. Typically, the user positions a cursor 31 on a desired button and clicks on that button.
When, say, the RECOMMENDED button 22 is clicked in EPG of FIG. 1, the display area 11 is switched illustratively to the screen of FIG. 2. The screen of FIG. 2 shows a number of broadcast program names and explanations associated with these programs. This screen that appears when the RECOMMENDED button 22 is clicked has been prepared in advance by the EPG provider. That is, the criteria for the recommendations are on the side of the EPG provider, and not on the side of users who receive EPG offerings.
In other words, the recommended broadcast program information offered as one of EPG-related services is aimed at a number of users, not at each of them. It has been difficult to provide each individual user with information about recommended programs in a manner that takes into consideration the user's preferences. The same difficulty has also been encountered when other information is to be offered to individual users.